This Is Their World
by Xin0Lan
Summary: [[[ Read "In Whose Eyes?" This one will be updated after that one is finished. ]]] John is deeply affected by Sherlock's suicide. His weariness seeps through the stoic façade, so Mary befriends the lonely doctor. John finds solace in her friendship, and is able to continue a life with a genuine smile. Before "In Whose Eyes?". (BOOK 1) NO slash. NO vulgarity.
1. Chapter 1

**John and Mary**

* * *

Mary loved her the doctor-soldier so very very much. Her doctor-soldier was the strongest, most courageous man, and most loyal man she had ever know. Their love story was nothing extraordinary, it was just like one of those office romances shows alway playing on the telly, but this wasn't the telly and Mary wasn't dreaming.

This was reality.

Everything should have been, would have been absolutely perfect except for one little detail.

The Limp.

The doctor-soldier limped in to her simple dull life and chose to stay. Chose her. Wanted to start a future with her.

The day that started their friendship was not an easy one. The chaotic day had been rather taxing on the staff, there were so many unexpected appointments and minor emergencies to take care of. Everyone was running around trying to keep up with amount of work being piled on them. Finally, the day was over and the remainder of the staff started to trickle out of the building, she was about to leave when she heard a sharp noise from the doctors' office. Curiosity caught the best of her so went investigating and saw a glimpse of Dr. Watson tending to his leg. It wasn't a pleasant sight, red and swollen and deep scars running through the beginnings of a bruise forming on the shin where a patient had accidentally tripped into him.

Wanting to preserve the man's dignity, she tapped lightly at the door waiting for his response.  
He jumped at the sound only to find Dr. Morstan at the door, he rose from his seat to open the door hiding his pain with great skill. Almost unnoticed had it not been for Mary's observant eyes.

"Dr. Morstan...I thought everyone had left. Did you need something?"he asked in his gentle voice.

"Well yes, I came to finish a few reports so the bloodworks laboratory can process it tomorrow." She said striding over to her cubby stuffed full of patient files. She continued on, "Did you need any help with your files or anything? I know today was hectic, I can help you work on the reports. Take less time if we did it together."

"Dr. Morstan is a nice lady and a great GP. It's not a bad ideas working on the reports together. It certainly would mean less work for me tomorrow AFTER I sort out tomorrow's files. " John thought to himself.

John agreed to her offer and so the two of them spent an hour in the doctor's office working. Little did either know this would have been the start of a wonderful thing.

* * *

TBC.

Takes place before "In Whose Eyes?".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

It started with a few late nights finishing up the patient records at the clinic, and those late nights turned into a few weeks chatting in small cafés during lunch breaks. Bliss was a near perfect description of all their time spent together. John and Mary often took strolls together at the park talking about anything ranging from their favourite type of music to their worst idiosyncrasies. Mary found herself liking John more and more with each time they met. She wasn't the sort who sought to have a date, but rather wanted one serious relationship with the special one. John Watson was her special one, she was certain of it. To be his wife, her Doctor Watson. To celebrate their time three months together, Mary wanted to visit the museum since they were having a combined exhibition on featuring new artefacts on Rome and Greece, a personal favourite of theirs. Only a select few knew of John's liking toward Roman and Greek culture, not even Sherlock knew of it. Mary was privilaged to that information, though hardly crucial to life, he just wanted to keep a few secrets from his best friend, well, not that Sherlock would care to know about Greeks and Romans 'd probably dismiss the information the same way he did with the solar system knowledge.._."What does it matter that the earth goes around the sun..."_

At the mention of the solar system, John's mind wandered to thoughts of a disheveled Sherlock clad in his rag-tag blue dressing gown pacing the ledge of the hospital rooftop ranting about something trivial to him via mobile._ "No, just don't. Stop it. Don't think about it anymore. You have Mary now, you've have to move on. Begin again." J_ohn blinked a few times trying to clear his head and control his breathing.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" She said holding his hand tightly ignoring the array of Roman artifacts behind the glass. "Looks as though you're in pain. Is your leg troubling you now?"

Giving his Mary a quick kiss on her forehead he replied softly hoping to direct the attention to anything but himself at the present moment, "I'll be fine. Don't worry. Let's continue looking around, shall we?"

"If you insisted, but don't, but on a brave face for me Doctor. Don't forget who you're with." Mary warned with a smile that seemed to make her eyes glimmer.

"How could I every forget?" he responded in a caring sarcastic tone.

They continued along the guided tour listening to the pre-recorded guide inside the tiny screen explain the daily life of a typical family living in ancient Greece.

"In a quick overview of this section you will discover that Grecians were in many ways living similar lives as you and I do...Ordinary people living an ordinary life going about their own business. Here shown are a few of this family's possessions..notice the harpoon arrows, a varietly of them have been found with this family suggesting this was a family that made its living by catching food from the ocean..." The recording droned on and on, but John found it hard to focus again.

_"You went on the Tube like that?!_

_"None of the cabs would take me."_

* * *

He didn't want to ruin Mary's enjoyment of the exhibition with his reminiscence about his late friend.

"Doctor, really. You must tell me now. I insist. You are distracted from the presentation. It must be your leg hurting from all this walking. Come have a seat." Mary spoke in a soft concerned voice leading John to the bench off in the corner of the room.

"Only because you insisted, just for a few minuets." John took a seat next to her and continued, "I want to finish looking around. We're nearly done with the tour. Please don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm enjoying the exhibition. Afterall it is Rome and Greece, my favourite.

Mary wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy, she was one determined lady when she chose to be set with an expression of discussing the topic until she was satisfied with his answers, "Doctor. The exhibition can wait. It's not going anywhere for the next couple of months. If you're truly fine then give me an explanation of why you're massaging your knee. Hmmm?"

John gasped in a hushed tone and looked at where his hand was resting. It was exactly where Mary said it had been, rubbing his left knee in circles. His knee wasn't even in pain so great so that it needed massaging. He even prided himself for climbing the stairs multiple time without having use a death grip on banister for assistance. Mary was right though, they had been wandering up and down the halls of the museum for a few of hours, so who's to say his leg shouldn't hurt be it from wound or from the mind? _"Suppose it's just a subconscious act to distract myself from my own thinking," _John thought. He really didn't want to bring up everything related Sherlock at a time like this; it was too complicated a mess, and far too noisy with all the museum visitors milling around the place. Simply not appropriate for this setting, it would have to wait.

What should he tell Mary though, he would never lie to her even if it was half-true; which by his book was still a lie.

* * *

A-N: Thanks for reading and following this story, be sure to leave your comments and ideas about what John's and Mary's time might have been like during Sherlock'x absence.

Don't forget about the sequel entitled "In Whose Eyes?" which is also being updated along with this story.

Xx


	3. Chapter 3

At this present time I will be working on "In Whose Eyes?" Please read that story. I am still writing this story, by my focus right now will be on the aforementioned.

Even though this story is considered a prequel to the latter one, it is only in reference to the timeline of events-each story stands alone.

Best wishes and enjoy "In Whose Eyes?"

Xin0Lan


End file.
